HALSTON
| birth_place = Redcar, North Yorkshire, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = San Bernardino, California, United States | family = | spouse = | billed = The Yorkshire Dales | trainer = Artemis Armbar Academy | website= | debut = February 2016 | retired = }} | birth_place = Redcar, North Yorkshire, England | other_names = The Messiah | nationality = English | height = 6 ft 4 in (193 cm) | weight = 190 lb (86 kg) | division = Light heavyweight | team = Steelworks Factory | style = Kickboxing | years active = 2007–2010 | total fights = 10 | wins = 6 | w_by_knockout = 2 | w_by_submission = 3 | w_by_decision = 1 | losses = 3 | l_by_knockout = 2 | l_by_submission = 1 | draws = 1 }} C. Forrest Vadell (born Cornelius de Forest November 11, 1990) is an English professional wrestler, better known by the ring name HALSTON (stylized in all capital letters). He is currently signed to Black Label Wrestling. Vadell is also known for his work in ARMBAR Wrestling. A former kickboxer, Vadell's wrestling style is based upon strong kicks and strikes. Early life Vadell was born in Redcar, North Yorkshire, England in 1990. When he was four years old, his parents divorced. Each summer, he'd visit his father in Manchester. Vadell's father was a mixed martial artist, until a broken jaw forced him to retire. It was through his father that Vadell learned more about the sport, and began taking lessons in kickboxing. At the age of 12, he moved to Manchester to live with his father full-time. In school, Vadell recalls being constantly bullied, and by age 14, he began experimenting with alcohol, marijuana, and LSD. He was arrested for possession of marijuana at 15 and went on to struggle with drug addiction for years. Vadell would turn down an acceptance letter from The Manchester College in order to pursue MMA professionally. In 2005, Vadell moved to Liverpool, where he would begin training in MMA under the Steelworks Factory. Mixed martial arts career HONOR Fight Club:UK (2007–2010) Early fights and HFC:UK Light Heavyweight Champion During HFC:UK 24 on August 25, it was announced that Vadell had reached a deal to fight with the promotion. On November 24, Vadell made his debut at HFC:UK 28: Carnage against former HFC:UK Light Heavyweight Champion David O'Connor. Vadell landed several kicks to O'Connor's head and torso before securing a takedown, which Vadell was then able to secure an armbar and forced a submission at 2:20 of the first round, causing Vadell to win in his HFC:UK debut. At HFC:UK 29 on December 29, Cole Grace was announced to fight Vadell at HFC:UK 35. However, Grace withdrew from the fight due to an injury and was replaced by Vincent Richards. On May 25, Vadell defeated Richards via knockout. More TBP Title loss and departure with HFC:UK (2010) Vadell's last defense was against undefeated top contender Jacob Brookes on May 22 at HFC:UK 74. Early in the first round, Brookes knocked Vadell down with punch, gave him a cut above his right eye and used a ground and pound attack the rest of the round. In the next round, Brookes was able to take Vadell down, attain full-mount, then move into side-control and finish the fight with an arm triangle choke. Vadell was later suspended from his contract on April 1, 2010. The reasons given for the suspension were Vadell's erratic behavior, drug use, refusal to go to rehab, deteriorating performance, as well as constant tardiness and no-showing events. Vadell also recalls feeling "incredibly burned out" and the need for time off as reasons for leaving HFC:UK. Rehabilitation and other ventures (2010–2012) Following his departure with the company, Vadell struggled with depression, and would resort to drug and substance abuse. He eventually became addicted alcohol and cocaine. His use of drugs to medicate his depression was a clear decision: "I never felt sad when I was on drugs, I was always happy. drugs was never something I was ashamed of." He openly admitted to being a "junkie". Vadell reached the peak of his addiction when he mistakenly purchased china white heroin, which he believed to be cocaine; he consequently overdosed and was resuscitated at a local hospital. In 2012, Vadell successfully completed rehab, and eventually moved to Greater London. He began living a more spiritual, ascetic lifestyle. Through regular practice of meditation and yoga, Vadell discovered the effect that self-discipline has on the body. In order to reflect the new changes to his lifestyle, Vadell decided to change his name from Cornelius de Forrest to C. Forrest Vadell. He claimed that he "no longer feels like old self, and that name change would be a step in the right direction." Professional wrestling career Early career and training (2014–2015) During his hiatus from MMA, Vadell gained interest in professional wrestling. He recalls being in attendance for the first ARMBAR Wrestling event in 2014, and would later speak with Artemis after the show. The two bonded over their shared experience in MMA, and not long after, Artemis would help train Vadell under the Armbar Academy. ARMBAR Wrestling (2015–2016) RISE and Evolution Series tournament (2015) Vadell was signed to ARMBAR Wrestling in early 2015 and performed in Armbar Academy's developmental show, RISE. He made his debut with ARMBAR on February 15, 2015 on RISE:1, under the ring name HALSTON and defeating Niall Davis via submission. On March 14 at RISE:2, HALSTON defeated Jim Hurley. On April 19 at RISE:3, HALSTON defeated Greg Wells. On May 25 at RISE: 4, HALSTON defeated Chase Cupid and AC Hylan in a triple threat by forcing Cupid to tap out. On June 21 at RISE:5, Dickie Hyde came close to breaking HALSTON's undefeated streak. When going for the Spear, the two wrestlers collided with the referee and knocked him out. Hyde went for the pin before checking on the official. With his back turned, Charles Bennett would interfere and attack Hyde. Bennett signaled for HALSTON to cover Hyde, and thus won the match. HALSTON made his first Chapter apperance on July 19 at Chapter 11. HALSTON would come into the ring to say "there's nobody on RISE left" to challenge, and that he'd challenge anyone to try and submit him. Stuart King would unsuccessfully answer the challenge, before HALSTON locked him in the 731. Shortly after Chapter 12 on August 16, HALSTON was announced as one of the eight competitors in ARMBAR's first-ever Evolution Series tournament. He defeated Parker Bryce in the first round at RISE:7 on August 23, advancing in the tournament. On September 13 at Chapter 13, HALSTON defeated Liam Taylor to advance to the final of the tournament, which would take place later that night. In the Evolution Series final, HALSTON defeated Dickie Hyde. Underground Champion and formation of Variorum (2016) At Chapter 14 on November 15, general manager Marc Gomez congratulated HALSTON on his performance in the Evolution Series, and rewarded him with a contract, which allowed him to have a match with a champion of his choosing whenever he wanted. On January 10 at Chapter 15, a six-man elimination match was held for the Underground Championship. The match ended with Chase Cupid pinning then champion Aiden Everheart. HALSTON would then come out and strike Cupid down with the First Element, to become the Underground Champion, much to the crowd's dismay. The Chapter 16 show on February 14 would open with a coronation ceremony for HALSTON. He would cement his place as a heel by delivering a cryptic message and signaling "the times yet to come". On March 13 at Chapter 17, HALSTON defeated Spike Gallows in his first title defense, with the help of his newest associate, ARMA trainee Kurt Taven. On April 10 at Chapter 18, HALSTON was joined by Zeke Trenton, and the group later christened themselves "Variorum", a cult-like stable bent on controlling the entirety of ARMBAR. More TBP Black Label Wrestling (2016–present) Black Label Collective tournament (2016–2017) TBP Personal life Vadell currently resides in San Bernadino, California. Despite his experience as an addict, Vadell does not view his drug use as a "dark period" in his life. In an interview with the Sports Observer, Vadell claims he still "uses drugs on rare occasions", and still tries to meditate daily. Vadell also maintains a vegan diet. Growing up, Vadell was a fan of the American television series, The X-Files. He cites many of the show's antagonists as influence for his in-ring persona. Additionally, the naming of his signature moves come from various episodes of the show. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** 731 (Bow and arrow choke) ** Deadalive (Soccer kick to the chest of a seated opponent) ** First Element (Running single leg high knee, sometimes to the back of the head) ** Phaesporia (Omoplata) – adopted from Artemis *'Signature moves' ** Redux (Powerbomb dropped into a double knee backbreaker) ** Fallen Angel (Vertical suplex dropped into a knee lift) ** Three of a Kind (Two German suplexes, followed by a bridging fisherman suplex) ** Jumping big boot ** Discus leg drop ** Corner foot choke *'Managers' ** Kurt Taven ** Zeke Trenton *'Nicknames' ** "The Last Messiah" ** "New World Disorder" *'Entrance themes' **"Deep" by Nine Inch Nails (ARMBAR; 2015–2016) **'"Culture Shock"' by Death Grips (BLK LBL; 2016–present) Championships and accomplishments * ARMBAR Wresting ** Evolution Series tournament winner (2015) ** ARMBAR Underground Championship (1 time) Category:English Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2015 Category:Wrestlers born in 1990 Category:British Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in England Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2014 Category:Mixed Martial Artists Category:Rhyse's Characters